


Puzzle Pieces

by mayoho



Series: Community Drabbles [10]
Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, I don't understand how Britta and Annie and Abed are dealing with being roommates at all, Jigsaw Puzzles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 00:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4120309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayoho/pseuds/mayoho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Britta needs some space from her control-freak roommates; their idea of fun is not her idea of fun. Surprisingly, Jeff is willing to come to her rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puzzle Pieces

“Jeff, come get a drink with me!” Britta says the second he answers his phone. Abed has better phone etiquette.

“What?” They haven’t hung out alone in a while. Not getting married again had been so not weird it was weird.

“I need to... Frankie’s here and they’re doing a puzzle.”

Jeff has ‘done puzzles’ with Annie and Abed. He finds it soothing--watching, not being expected to contribute. He pictures Britta helping, the matching expressions of condescending frustration when she does it wrong. 

“I’ll pick you up, 15 minutes.”

“I can drive!”

“No.” Jeff goes to change his shirt.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an odd one. I'm currently working on a puzzle and it's not going very well--too much solid background color and it's off brand so I'm not as confident that the pieces actually fit together the way I think they do as I would like. While struggling with this puzzle, I was obviously thinking about Community, and it became apparent to me that Annie, Abed, and Frankie are definitely the type of people to like jigsaw puzzles and would definitely sort out all of the pieces first before they tried to put them together and Britta would be completely baffled by this. 
> 
> I think it's really interesting that the only Annie, Abed, and Britta as roommates plots we get show things going badly for Britta. I think since Troy left, Britta has been kind of adrift in a sea of control freaks as far as the Activities Committee is concerned, and that's really not going so well for her. Britta doesn't need control the way the other remains of the Greendale Seven do. She needs independence and acceptance, which, for her at least, is equally hard to come by. 
> 
> Constructive Criticism/comments in general, always welcome.


End file.
